More Troubles for Greenlee
by ScatterBrain77
Summary: What if Greenlee's life turned out differently after being rescued from the bomb shelter? What if the DA hadn't dropped the charges against Greenlee after Kendall confessed? What if while in prison, Greenlee received some of the worst news of her life?


What if even after Kendall admitted that she set Greenlee up, Greenlee still went to prison for the escape in the courtroom? What if while she was in prison she received some of the worst news of her life?

"I am going to go to the cops and tell them what I did to you. I owe you this," Kendall told Greenlee while Greenlee was still in the hospital.

"Kendall if you do that you will go to prison instead. What about your boys? They can't grow up without a mother. You have to think of them! My dad will find a way to get me off the hook. I mean, without the testimony from the main victim, how can they convict me?" Greenlee asked Kendall before dissolving into a coughing fit.

"It doesn't matter, people need to know what I did to you so you and Aiden can have a happily ever after without people judging you," Kendall told Greenlee.

"Kendall come on, don't do this! Don't risk everything for me!"

"You risked everything to save my husband, it's only fair," Kendall told Greenlee as she walked out of Greenlee's hospital room.

"Oh, that stubborn woman!" Greenlee grumbled to herself as she struggled to get out of her bed so she could go tell Zach of Kendall's plans. However, as soon as her feet hit the ground, she crumbled as her ankle could not take her weight; luckily, there was a wheelchair right outside of her door so she was able to slowly make it to Zach's room where she found Zach and Aiden plotting on how to keep both Kendall and Greenlee from going to prison.

"Greenlee, what the hell are you doing out of bed?!" Aiden shouted in concern as soon as he saw her.

"I had to come tell Zach about Kendall."

"Kendall? What's wrong with Kendall? Is she okay, did something happen?" Zach asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Nothing is wrong yet, but Kendall has taken it upon herself to try and get the charges against me cleared so she is going to the police station right now to confess how she set me up."

"Dammit! I have to go. Aiden get Greenlee back to her room and make sure she does not doing anything as stupid as my wife," Zach said exasperatedly as he put on a pair of pants and left the room.

"Come on, darlin', let's get you back to bed."

"Oh, Aiden, what if Zach is not able to stop Kendall? She has those two boys to worry about, she can't go to prison!"

"It's okay, darlin'. Zach will get to her and we will clear your name, I promise."

By the time Zach reached the police station, Kendall had already confessed and the DA had already started to draw up charges against Kendall while still deciding what she could charge Greenlee with.m

"Oh God, Kendall, how could you confess? We would have found a way to keep Greenlee from going to prison. You didn't have to do this! What will happen to the boys if you end up having to go to prison? Did you think about that?!" Zach asked in distress.

"I couldn't stand by and let Greenlee go to prison for something she didn't do, especially after how she saved your life! I had to do this!" With that, Zach took Kendall in his arms and hoped that everything would be okay.

A few days later in the courthouse at Kendall's arraignment. The DA had dropped the kidnapping and assault charges against Greenlee but had replaced them with fleeing from the authorities. Kendall was charged with obstruction of justice and numerous other crimes for what she had done to set up Greenlee, but she was sentenced to a large fine and many, many hours of community service thanks to Greenlee's heartfelt plea to keep Kendall out of prison. Now, Kendall, Zach, Greenlee, Ryan, and Aiden were all at Greenlee's place celebrating Kendall's release while hoping that Greenlee's outcome would be just as rosey. Some time into the night, Greenlee saw a red dot on Ryan's forehead and tackled him just as a shot rang out.

"Is everyone okay?" Ryan called, picking himself up off the ground.

"I'm good, Kendall?" Zach asked helping her up off the ground.

"Kendall is fine and so am I," responded Aiden.

"Whew, I would be a goner if it weren't for Greenlee. Greenlee? Greenlee? Greenlee are you okay?" Ryan asked kneeling down to shake Greenlee.

"Oh my God, her head is bleeding! She was shot in the head!" Kendall shouting as she neared hysterics.

"Greenlee! Oh God, I just got you back, I can't lose you again! Come on, baby, just hang on!" Aiden cried as he rocked her back and forth while holding her in his lap and waiting for the paramedics. After their arrival, Aiden climbed into the ambulance with Greenlee while Ryan called Jack to tell him what had happened. Jack promised to meet them at the hospital as Kendall, Zach, and Ryan took off for the hospital, hoping that their friend would make it.


End file.
